shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary war Part 7
Prediction by: [[User:Imhungry4444|'Imhungry4444']] *the violent battle continues on the battlefield and on the outskirts of Mariejois* *dragon and akainu face each other in the midst of battle with their powers active* Akainu: this is where you die Dragon: very unlikely Akainu: Dai funka *akainu sends a magma fist straight at dragon* Dragon:*puts his hand out* Kamikaze(divine wind) *a razor stream of wind clashes with the magma fist* *out of the smoke akainu jumps out with a magma sword* Akainu: Jigoku no tsubasa(hell blade) *akainu sends a slash at dragon* Dragon: useless, hmmmmmmmm*flies up into the sky* Akainu:*looks up at dragon* damn you and your wind devil fruit. *while floating in the sky, dragon closes his eyes and starts hearing voices in his head* Revo. soldier(voice): theres no way we're losing this battle!!!!!!! WG soldiers(voice): your dead!!!!!!! Revo. soldier(voice): commander dragon save m......GHA WG soldiers(voice): CHARGE, DONT LET ANY OF THEM LIVE!!!!!!!!!! *dragon opens his eyes with an unpleased look on his face* Akainu:*in back of dragon* Your guard is wide open!!!!!!!!! *akainu attempts to punch dragon with a magnified arm* *dragon sends a wind stream from his body knocking akainu back* Akainu: damn you!!!!!! *dragon turns around with his katana unsheathed and cuts akainu in half with a wind slash* *both halfs fall to the ground then reforms into one akainu* Akainu: hmp, looks like your losing your touch Dragon:*stares at akainu*....................*then hears a voice again* Revo soldier(voice): NO MATTER WHAT, WE'RE NOT GIVING UP!!!!! WG soldier(voice): DONT STOP UNTIL ALL OF THEM ARE DEAD!!!!!!!!! *dragon turns his face to the side and looks at the battle* *kenji and shima are still fighting with cuts and wounds all over their bodies* *coot is seen clashing over and over again wit aokiji* *amelia is attempting to take control of john giants body but with no avail* *most of the soldiers that are fighting are exhausted and just fall to the ground left and right. others are fighting with their will alone and can barely stand but are able to throw punches or sword slashes* Dragon:*with another unpleased look*............................. Akainu: Inugami guren *akainu sends a massive magma dog at dragon who is just floating in mid-air* *dragon quickly turns his face to akainu with an angered look on his face* Dragon: Kaze ha *dragon engulfs his katana in wind and shoots off at the magma dog, cutting it in half while rocketing towards akainu* Akainu:*with his free right arm* Dai funka *akainu sends a magma fist at dragon who is flying at akainu* *dragon makes a big inhale, then sends a powerful stream of wind out of his mouth* *the wind stream and fist clash knocking both akainu and dragon back* Akainu:*reforming his arms* i thought you were gonna be stronger. Dragon:..................................... BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a light laser is shot at the left flank causing a huge explosion* *on the 4th wall kizaru stands ready for battle with a bunch of pacifistas coming out of the gate* Kizaru: OHHHHHHHHHHHH we made it just in time. Revo. soldier: now way, they beat the eastern wall forc.............GHA*gets cut down* WG soldiers: well? what did you expect from a marine admiral? HAHA THE PACIFISTAS ARE HERE, CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the pacifistas start firing and taking out revo. soldiers left and right* Dragon: the voices are disappearing one by one................ Akainu: PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *akainu is about to cut dragon with another magma sword* *dragon quickly brings his sword up and blocks the attack* Akainu:*clashing with dragon* HEHE whats wrong dragon? are you starting to lose confidence? Dragon:*also clashing with akainu* i have no quarrel with you, NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dragon pushes akainus sword out of the way with his own then puts his arm out* Dragon: Kamikaze *a powerful blast of wind hits akainu rocketing him back into the 4 wall* WG soldier: ADMIRAL AKAINU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *out of the smoke akainu walks out unharmed* Akainu: im still not impressed dragon. i think your holding back. *dragon hears voices again but while their talking they start disappearing* Akainu:*starts to boil* if your not gonna take this seriously then i might as well kill you right NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! *akainu shoots off in magma mode at dragon* Dragon: this ends Akainu:*with his fist cocked back* RAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dragon stabs the ground with his katana causing a massive explosion of wind* *akainu gets knocked back* *everyone turns and looks at the explosion* Dragon:*flying out of the smoke and into the air where everyone can see him* I CONCEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *all the WG and revo soldiers look at dragon in shock* Akainu:*staring at dragon* what is he doing? Dragon: THIS BATTLE DOES NOT HAVE TO CONTINUE, IT IS OBVIOUS THAT I HAVE LOST AND I WILL NOT SACRIFICE ANYMORE LIVES FOR ONE CAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Two-moon:*all battered and barely able to talk* no....commander...........dont Dragon: I WANT ALL OF MY SOLDIERS TO PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND RETREAT. I DONT WANT ANYMORE BLOODSHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akainu:*starts to heat up* what is this nonsense? you are a criminal and i intend to kill you*cocks his fist back*' Aokiji: AKAINU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *akainu looks at aokiji* Aokiji: he is right, this battle has to end. return to marineford. Akainu: HMP, you got lucky this time dragon. but next time ill be sure to kill you.*walks away* *dragon floats down to the ground* Revo soldier: sir what do you want us to do? Dragon: help the wounded and make sure all our soldiers make it to the red line elevators in one piece. and radio all our troops around the world, and tell them to stand down. Revo soldiers: YES SIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aokiji: I have a feeling this isnt the last time ill be seeing him. Coot: thats for sure Aokiji: huh? Coot: he is a remarkable man that dragon is. i will fight for him until my very end. hehehhehehehhehe Aokiji:*takes a deep breathe and scratches his head* well that all sounds like a drag to me. *in the battlefield* Dragon: one cause isnt worth losing your family for*starts to walk away. stops, and turns his face around* but will be back*disappears into thin air* THE END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction